Saint-Louis-du-Sud
"Grangou se mizè, vant plen se traka." Hunger is misery, a full stomach is trouble. -Haitian proverb Saint-Louis-du-Sud (Kreyòl: Sen Lwi disid) is a commune in the Southern Department of Haiti. It is located in the Aquin Arrondissement. ]] Around 52,300 people inhabit the place. It is the gateway to the Haiti's Southern Department capital city 'of Les Cayes . It overlooks the huge Caribbean Sea and the Canal de L'est. About Formerly, Saint Louis of the South bore the name of ''Baie Cromwell (Cromwell Bay). The town was founded in '''1698 and was granted municipal status in 1720. Fishing is the main occupation for the people here and hence the art of fishing comes naturally to them. In the local market you can get nice fresh fish which is not only traded to earn money but also consumed by the locals. Geography Saint-Louis-du-Sud is located at 18.2624° N 73.546° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 185.71 square kilometers (71.70 square miles), of which 156.11 sq.km (84%) is rural, 28.96 sq.km (16%) is suburban, and 0.64 sq.km (>1%) is urban. It has eight communal sections. Saint-Louis-du-Sud is a coastal town, located at the eastern end of the Hood Mountain Range, between the Caribbean Sea and that range's foothills. Its land area consists primarily of plains or mountains, depending on whether one is in town or in the communal sections. The climate of the town is usually temperate, varying little throughout the year. Demographics The inhabitants call themselves Saint Louisien/ne. Economy At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the municipality has a reception center that operates occasionally, a credit union and two marketing cooperatives. Agriculture, fishing, trade and livestock are the predominant activities in the commune. The inhabitants or the traders of this commune are supplied in Miragoâne, Les Cayes and Fonds-des-Nègres by buying food products, construction materials, housewares and others. The town is devoid of economic institutions. On the other hand there are three pharmacies that are located within health centers, a beauty studio and traveling photographers. Infrastructure Transportation While some of the roads are paved, the rest of the roads are not. Some of the people prefer to use bicycles in the local areas while the rest prefer to walk. In February 2012 the town's mayor made demands to get the national grid and the town connected, thereby ensuring constant electrical supply to the entire town. To make the town modern, further development is required. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune of Saint Louis du Sud. Thirty five mostly private primary schools and six secondary schools have been identified. It should be noted that at the technical and professional level, several centers were counted six in total. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Saint Louis du Sud. Three dispensaries and a health center without a bed were inventoried in the commune. A dentist, four nurses, five auxiliaries, a matron and two laboratory technicians train the technical staff of the health establishments of the municipality. Utilities Concerning the water resources, the commune has two rivers, six sources, a lagoon, fifteen wells (five simple wells and ten artesian wells) and some public fountains with about thirty five (35) faucets. Only the city center is electrified, the frequency of power supply is about eleven hours per week. Security For the administrative and judicial infrastructures, the commune of Saint Louis of the South has a sub-commission, a court of peace and a registry office. There is no prison in the commune. Geography Neighborhoods Culture Religion 17 Catholic chapels, 17 Baptist churches, 3 Adventist churches, two Pentecostal churches, 3 churches of God, 2 Halls of Jehovah's Witnesses and twelve other churches were inventoried in the commune. Organizations The Commune of Saint Louis du Sud has no political representation. There are five popular organizations, a peasants group and a womens group. Communication There is a Teleco office in the municipality, but at the time of survey, it closed already ten years. The postal service is provided by an employee. The municipality has a radio station located in the 5th communal section. There is no newspaper / magazine or television station. Leisure As for Leisure, the town has a public library. The parish hall sometimes serves as a theater. There is no movie theater or museum. The sports practiced in the municipality are: football (soccer), basketball, volleyball and athletics. Three Night Clubs operate irregularly in the municipality. There are four gâgeres that operate almost once a week depending on the location. In terms of cultural heritage, the town has two forts and a place of pilgrimage. Saint Louis King of France is the Patron Saint of the town, which is celebrated every 25th of August. Environment Saint-Louis-du-Sud is endowed with clean white sand beaches that can stir the heart of almost anyone. The Dumesle Bay is a cool bay to visit in Saint-Louis-du-Sud. From the shores of this place at a distance of a few hundred meters is situated the Fort Anglais, another interesting destination for tourists. A canoe or boat can be used to reach the small island. Fort de Oliviers Ruins of an English fort of the eighteenth century can be seen here. On the outskirts of Saint-Louis-du-Sud is a French fort, called Fort de Oliviers which displays various armor and canons. Retail shops can be seen on the boulevards. There is a library, police station and public park in Saint-Louis-du-Sud. Certain public shelters are in bad state but the rest of them are well kept. Lifestyle People living in Saint-Louis-du-Sud live modestly. The exotic local cuisine enriched with pure coconut oil and swigs of lemonade available can satisfy your hunger and quench your thirst. Michael Vedrine Category:Aquin Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti Category:Aquin Plain Category:Route Nationale 2 Category:Agriculture production Category:Fishing production Category:Livestock production Category:XMap